Maestro
by pocketmadara
Summary: AU. Violin virtuoso Uchiha Sasuke was happy with his life, and he didn't want some blond upstart of a conductor trying to fix it for him. But fate had already decided that what Sasuke really needed was a bit of magic from his maestro's hands. "Show me what you've got, Maestro." Narusasunaru. Rated M for adult situations.
**DISCLAIMER:** All of this is purely a work of fiction. I do not own the characters nor the settings. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot which is based off of no real life people.

Hello! So this has been a _long_ time coming. I've been wanting to post a fic for the _Naruto_ fandom for ages and this was a plot bunny that just would leave so...here you go! It's my first attempt at any kind of fanfiction so go easy?

This fic will be NarutoXSasuke and it will have mature adult themes and situations. The fic is rated M for a reason (smut smut SMUT) and if that's not your thing then please reconsider reading. Reader discretion is advised (if you're under 18, please leave?) (Or stay, what do I know I'm just an author's note)

Thanks and much love to S for agreeing to beta this fic. I adore you.

Okay so that's everything I think. Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Sasuke pulled his coat tighter around his body, cursing himself for not bringing an umbrella. It wasn't a far walk from his apartment to Konoha's concert hall, but this year's winter was particularly savage and Sasuke might have to brave public transportation for the rest of the season.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke sped up, almost at the halfway point between his place of work and home, a quaint little coffee shop where the barista knew him well enough to always have a cup of coffee prepared at exactly 7 am. He sighed in relief when he made it into the café, thankful for the respite. As he made his way to the counter, he saw his favourite (well, when he says favourite, he really just means the one that preps and delivers his coffee sans talking) barista engaged in conversation with a random stranger who had a shock of blond hair. Not a regular Sasuke recognised and he didn't think anything of it until he realised his on-the-dot 7am coffee wasn't ready yet.

Now Sasuke wasn't- contrary to what Shisui might insist- a diva about most things. But him and Tenten had an agreement; coffee at 7am sharp, no talking. And she was always very good about it. Until now, and any other time Sasuke wouldn't have cared enough to bother, but he could be total monster before his morning pick me up, not to mention he was already ticked off about the weather.

Ignoring the barista in front of him (he didn't trust many people with his coffee) Sasuke pointedly cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at Tenten. She blushed and excused herself from the conversation, hastening to get Sasuke's drink ready. The blond man she'd been speaking with turned to Sasuke with his own eyebrows raised. Sasuke met his gaze coolly.

"That was really rude," the man said, his words slightly accented. He was a couple of inches shorter than Sasuke and was frowning up at him with pretty eyes. What? Pretty? Where did that come from?

Sasuke scoffed and turned away, digging around in his pocket for change.

"And I really don't care."

He took his coffee without a second glace at a nervous Tenten, stepping up to pay. To his annoyance, the blonde followed him and even had the audacity to poke him in the shoulder. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners? It's rude to interrupt people like that!"

Sasuke felt a slight headache come on. "I really don't have time for this," he muttered, making to leave the shop, but the man stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Oh no. You didn't even the courtesy to thank her." The man placed his hands on his hips. "I ain't letting you out until you apologise."

Was this guy for real? Sasuke was bemused. A random stranger was asking to apologise to barista for, what, demanding a drink? It was _much_ too early for Sasuke to be dealing with this, especially without coffee. He cast a glance back at Tenten who was gazing warily at the two men. At the Uchiha's glare she snapped to attention.

"Oh God no it's nothing it's not a problem at all, don't you worry about a thing-" the girl gushed, tumbling over her words. Sasuke turned back to the

blonde and gave him a look. He sidestepped the man who finally let him go, still frowning and mumbling something about 'rude bastards'.

Honestly who even was this man? He was irking Sasuke more and more with every passing second. Rather than start a fight, which a part of him was begging to do, Sasuke chose to exit the shop into the slush outside. Ugh.

Sipping his coffee, Sasuke headed off in the direction of the Concert Hall, practising Itachi's breathing exercises, unmindful of the pair of blue eyes watching him go.

* * *

"So apparently we're getting the new conductor today," was the first thing Sakura said to Sasuke that morning. Hm. She usually...gushed at him a lot more. He looked up from his violin case at her, wordlessly asking for an elaboration.

The cellist smiled, delighted at the acknowledgement "Yep. Heard Kakashi mention him in passing. Someone he knows, and also a total prodigy, according to him." She shrugged. "It's just interim though, until we find someone permanent."

Ino chimed in then, a gleam in her eyes. "I looked him up and he's also super young and _super_ hot." She waggled her eyebrows. "Might even give you a run for your money Uchiha."

Sasuke snorted. He didn't know or care about the new conductor, but he'd definitely appreciate it if the guy got these girls off his back. He got back to sorting his things when Kakashi stuck his head into the room and beckoned him.

"Could I meet you in my room for a minute?" Kakashi asked and walked away before Sasuke could reply. Sasuke set his things down and caught up to Kakashi in the hallway. "What is it?" he asked.

"The new conductor. He's here now, and it'd be good for the concertmaster to meet him separately." Kakashi stopped in front of his door. "Be nice okay? He's a good kid."

"I promise nothing," Sasuke said dryly. Kakashi sighed and pushed the door open, gesturing for Sasuke to head in first. Sasuke did, but stopped abruptly at the threshold when he saw a man sitting at Kakashi's desk. A man with a very familiar head of blond hair. _Oh no..._

The man got up to greet them, a ridiculously large smile on his face which faded the instant he recognised Sasuke. "You!" He cried indignantly.

" _You,_ " Sasuke bit out, his irritation from the morning rapidly returning in the face of the blonde annoyance. Kakashi looked baffled at the instant hostility.

"Ok when I ask you to play nice, I expect you to at least try," he sighed. "Sasuke back off. Naruto, everything ok?"

The blonde- Naruto- made a face. "Yeah, no it's nothing. Just, I met your concertmaster this morning," he smiled thinly. "Charming guy, he really is."

Sasuke glared. He was meant to work together with this brat? Really? He turned to Kakashi. "This your friend?"

"Yes. And he's also very graciously accepted to direct the orchestra until I can find a permanent replacement. So, again, be nice."

"Good luck with that," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke bit back a retort at that, annoyed that Kakashi was treating him like a child, and in front of this asshole at that. "Again, I make no promises. Not until he shows me he deserves to be here." He punctuated his statement with a once over of Naruto's form, eyes taking in the crumbs on his collar and the slightly untucked shirt with what Kiba liked to call his 'Judgemental Uchiha Look'. He glanced back at Naruto who met his gaze head on.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that..."

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's eyebrows creased at that obviously recognising the name. He didn't react in the usual way though, instead holding his hand out. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke shook his hand, perhaps gripping it a bit more tightly than he normally would have. Naruto retaliated, squeezing firmly, and Sasuke couldn't help but note the feel of the man's hands, smooth and firm and warm and...OK no, what?

Sasuke pulled back, glancing at Kakashi to ask if he needed him for anything more. Kakashi sighed (he'd been doing a lot of that, Sasuke noted) and shook his head, dismissing him and closing the door, but not before Sasuke got one last look at Naruto. The guy was pissed, annoyance burning hotly in his cerulean gaze.

Attractive, but not Sasuke's type, definitely not. And anyway, there was no way Sasuke would stoop so low as to sleep with that loser. As he headed back to the cloakroom, he thought with trepidation about the months to come. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with Naruto outside of a professional working relationship. There's no way he could've known they'd end up having anything but.

* * *

"What was that?"

Naruto looked up from where he was tracing the pattern on his chair. "Hmm?"

"That. With Sasuke."

"I told you, it was nothing."

Kakashi levelled him with an unimpressed look. "Naruto." Naruto threw his hands up. "I'm telling you, it's no big deal! We just got off on the wrong foot."

"When exactly? You were at each other's throats the second you made eye contact."

"Earlier this morning." And Naruto explained the coffee shop incident to Kakashi, blushing a bit when he realised how immature and trivial it sounded. From the expression on Kakashi's face, it was clear he thought the same.

"Well. If that's what it's going to be like then I should really see about getting Itachi back," he muttered before fixing Naruto with a cool gaze. "Grow up and fix things with Sasuke. I can't have silly things like this affect my musicians."

"It's not like I started it!"

"I don't care who started it, just end it!" Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. "I'll talk to Sasuke too."

Naruto grinned at his mentor's frustration. "Hey Kakashi, relax. I promise to get on with everyone, even if I have to get that stick out of Uchiha's butt myself." Kakashi made a face at the imagery but smiled anyway.

"Now get lost," he said, ushering Naruto out. "Go meet everyone. And Naruto, thank you so much for doing this at such short notice."

"No problem! I'm happy to help."

And Naruto sauntered off down the hallway, hoping that the rest of his new colleagues weren't going to be the same as Uchiha 'I'm too good for you' Sasuke. This was going to be a long, terrible winter.

* * *

So...whaddya think?

I can't tell you anything about an update schedule but I've got enough of this fic already written so you needn't worry about too much time between updates. That is, assuming people want to read this (which I really really hope you do). Reviews are always appreciated and concrit is welcome.

See you next time!


End file.
